Atas Nama Cinta
by 8998fans-uzuhina
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura,Nara Shikamaru,Yamanaka Ino,Inuzuka Kiba,Sabaku Temari,Sai,Namikaze Minato,Uzumaki Kushina,Shizune,Iruka,Tsunade,Jiraiya,Orochimaru,Zabuza,Haku,Kakashi Hatake,Anko Mitarashi
1. Chapter 1

**ATAS NAMA CINTA**

Hai bertemu lagi dengan saya 8998fans-uzuhina!Maaf ya baru sekarang upload cerita baru soalnya sibuk sama tugas-tugas SMA (maklum baru SMA). Nah saya punya cerita baru ni dan ceritanya dalam bentuk seri. Semoga bisa buat kalian senang.

**DISCLAIMER :NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PROLOG :Kisah cinta tragis dan bahagia**

**CHAPTER 1 :Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan**

Embun pagi menambah kepedihan dihati seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Diusia yang muda yaitu 19 tahun,dia harus merasakan kegalauan yang luar biasa akibat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan pada seseorang yang merupakan kakak tingkatnya bernama Sabaku Temari. Usia Temari terpaut 2 tahun karena Temari sudah berusia 21 tahun. Tapi Sasuke tahu cinta tidak membedakan usia ataupun golongan. Kenyataan yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Temari berpacaran dengan sahabat Sasuke yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. Sakit sekali memang bila melihat mereka berjalan berdua. Tapi apa boleh buat. Hari ini Sasuke ada jadwal kuliah. Sehingga dia sudah bangun dari fajar tadi. Ia pun pergi ke kampus pada jam 07.05 karena jadwal pelajarannya dimulai pada jam 08.00. Dulu,dia pergi kuliah bersama Shikamaru. Tapi kini dia pergi sendiri. Sasuke menatap lurus ke jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Sampai dia hampir menabrak sepeda motor yang arahnya berlawanan darinya. "Aduh maaf."ucap orang yang sebenarnya hampir ditabrak Sasuke."Saya juga mohon maaf."balas Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Orang itu kemudian melaju jauh meninggalkan Sasuke. " Biasanya orang yang hampir ditabrakku pasti marah. Tapi dia tidak."batin Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kampusnya. Gapura megah yang bertuliskan nama sebuah universitas berdiri kokoh di jalan protokol kota Tokyo. Sasuke melewati gapura itu dengan harapan supaya hatinya tidak resah lagi. Ia pun memarkirkan motornya di parkir kemudian berjalan cepat ke gedung kampus. Dipintu menuju ke kelasnya,Sasuke bertemu Shikamaru. "Tugas makalahmu sudah selesai,Sasuke?"tanya Shikamaru. "Sudah."jawab Sasuke. Shikamaru menatap ke map yang dibawa Sasuke. "Oh jadi makalahmu ada di dalam map itu?" "Hn."Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke dalam kelas. "Untung saja aku bisa menyelesaikan makalah dari Pak Jiraiya. Padahal kamu tahu sendiri aku malas sekali mengerjakannya."Sasuke merespon kata-kata Shikamaru dengan tersenyum seperti biasa. Sasuke memang tidak banyak bicara dimanapun dia berada. Tapi walaupun begitu,Sasuke tetaplah orang yang menyenangkan karena dia mau mendengarkan kata-kata semua orang meski bernada mengejek dirinya. Kemudian Shikamaru melihat makalah yang diketik Sasuke. "Wah benar-benar excellent!Kamu memang pintar sekali dalam mengolah kata-kata menjadi bagus begini!"puji Shikamaru. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya keluar. "Apa Kak Temari kuliah hari ini?"batin Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah melintasi ruang kelas Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menjadi nanar. Sementara Shikamaru sibuk membaca makalah Sasuke. "Kalau Pak Jiraiya membaca ini,dia pasti tertarik."komentar Shikamaru. Sasuke tidak peduli makalah yang dibuatnya bagus atau tidak. Yang terpenting baginya adalah makalah tersebut bisa memperoleh nilai yang tinggi dari dosennya. Sasuke menatap lagi ke Shikamaru. "Err!Shikamaru,Kak Temari kuliah nggak hari ini?"tanya Sasuke. "Tidak katanya. Soalnya hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Besok baru ada."jawab Shikamaru. Sasuke menghela nafas. Hatinya kecewa karena dia tidak bisa melihat Temari yang selalu menghantui semua mimpinya sejak dia berusia 18 tahun. "Oh ya Sasuke aku baru ingat. Besok adalah anniversaryku dengan Temari satu tahun. Rencananya aku mau mentraktir kamu makan di Hotel Imperial. Bisa nggak kamu ikut kami nanti kesana?"tawar Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk meski dia tahu hatinya akan terluka jika dia datang kesana. Semua ini demi sahabatnya yang dia kenal dari kecil itu. "Tapi apa besok Kak Temari ada jadwal kuliah?" "Ada. Kita juga besok ada jadwal kuliah. Jadi bisa ketemuan." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Tatapannya sedih. Tidak lama kemudian,Pak Jiraiya masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua mahasiswa mengumpul makalahnya sesuai absen. Shikamaru terkekeh setelah mengumpul makalahnya. "Kenapa kamu tertawa Shikamaru?"tanya Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa nilaiku setelah mengumpul makalah absurd itu."jawab Shikamaru. Sasuke tersenyum lebar menahan geli. "Tapi aku senang karena Temari bersedia membantuku." Mendengar itu,Sasuke berhenti tersenyum. Hatinya sedih lagi. "Ya tapi cuma sedikit. Kata Temari,makalahku sudah cukup bagus dari tahun sebelumnya." Pak Jiraiya pun memulai pelajarannya yaitu topografi bumi. Jam istirahat,Sasuke duduk sendirian di kantin. Shikamaru asyik bermain game di ipadnya. Sasuke mengaduk-aduk teh lemon yang dipesannya sembari memikirkan Temari. "Apa aku masih berhak untuk memikirkan pacar sahabatku itu?Apa aku masih berhak memiliki rasa padanya?"batin Sasuke. Sasuke pun meminum teh lemonnya perlahan-lahan. Tidak lama kemudian,seorang mahasiswi duduk di hadapannya. "Permisi,boleh saya duduk disini?" "Silahkan." Gadis itu kemudian memakan domburimono pesanannya. Sasuke acuh pada gadis itu karena tidak pernah mengenalnya. Gadis itu juga acuh. Sekarang tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara karena sama-sama tidak saling kenal. Sehabis meminum teh lemonnya,Sasuke berlalu. Bayangan Temari membayangi pikirannya. Sasuke terus berjalan ke kelasnya. Untungnya rasa galau di hatinya tidak mempengaruhi prestasi belajarnya. Sehingga,orang tuanya tidak pernah menanyakan keadaannya walaupun dia banyak termenung. Sehabis istirahat,Shikamaru dan Sasuke sibuk pada pelajaran berikutnya. Hati Shikamaru berbunga-bunga karena besok adalah hari istimewanya bersama Temari. Sementara hati Sasuke hancur karena harus melihat kemesraan keduanya lagi. Siang jam 2,mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampus pagi pulang. Shikamaru pun ditelepon Temari. Sasuke berjalan menunduk. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Siapa yang bisa menjadi pelipur lara dirinya?Tidak ada. Sasuke benar-benar sedih. Sesampainya di rumah,Sasuke menuliskan kegalauannya di blognya. Namun tak ada satupun yang mengerti makna tulisannya. Mereka hanya bisa menikmati tulisan Sasuke tanpa mau mempedulikan keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Sasuke tak punya teman hati untuk diajak bicara empat mata mengenai perasaannya. Sasuke menatap ke foto sewaktu dia masih SMP. Disana dia bertiga bersama Shikamaru dan sahabat kecilnya yang satunya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ia begitu bahagia apalagi memiliki teman seperti Naruto yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesah hatinya. Sayang,Naruto sekarang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Inggris sehingga mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat twitter. Sulit rasanya untuk bercerita dengan Naruto karena twitter Naruto jarang aktif. Sementara Sasuke sangat butuh teman hati. "Oh Tuhan aku ingin sekali melupakan perasaan ini. Tapi tetap tidak bisa."batin Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian menutup laptopnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya berharap besok adalah hari terbaik. Keesokan harinya,Sasuke benar-benar datang keperayaan 1 tahun anniversary hubungan Shikamaru-Temari. Disini hanya mereka bertiga yang ada. Seorang pramuria bernyanyi sedih dan seakan menyindir Sasuke yaitu bernyanyi tentang cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke sudah ada keinginan untuk beranjak pergi. Tapi dia tidak berdaya dihadapan kedua pasangan yang saling cinta ini. Sehingga dia hanya diam laksana patung. Usai acara,Shikamaru dan Temari berciuman bibir dan sangat intim di dalam mobil. Untungnya Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena belum masuk ke dalam mobil. Ketika Sasuke masuk,Shikamaru dan Temari berhenti berciuman. Sasuke pun duduk di belakang sendirian tanpa berbicara. "Dari tadi kamu diam saja Sasuke. Ada apa?"tanya Temari seakan memancing Sasuke untuk mengatakan isi hatinya. "Tidak apa-apa kak."jawab Sasuke datar. Temari kemudian bercanda ria bersama Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya tersenyum getir. Menahan cinta yang hanya dirasakan sendiri memang sangat sakit. Namun Sasuke tetap bertahan. Tapi sampai kapan dia mampu bertahan? Mobil pun berhenti di depan rumah Sasuke. Sasuke cepat-cepat turun dari mobil Temari. Lalu mobil itu melaju cepat. Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan sedih. Keesokan harinya adalah hari libur sehingga Sasuke berada di rumah. Ia menulis lagi sebuah cerita sedih yang dia tamatkan pada hari itu juga. Ia kemudian merasa akan ada sesuatu yang menimpa dirinya sembari menutup laptopnya. 2 hari kemudian,Sasuke ada jadwal kuliah lagi sehingga dia pergi ke kampus pada jam 06.30. Tidak biasanya dia pergi sepagi ini. Ia pun bertegur sapa dengan Shikamaru. "Sasuke,hari ini Temari kuliah. Jadi kamu bisa bertemu dengannya."ujar Shikamaru. "Ya mudah-mudahan bukan pertemuan yang terakhir."balas Sasuke sambil berlalu. Shikamaru tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jam istirahat,Temari duduk di hadapan Sasuke secara kebetulan. Sasuke malu-malu menatap Temari sekaligus sedih. "Sasuke,bagaimana sih Shikamaru dalam proses belajar mengajar di kelas?"tanya Temari. "Ya seperti mahasiswa yang lain." jawab Sasuke sembari meminum coca colanya. "Wah padahal kalau dirumah,dia pemalas sekali. Kebetulan aku pernah menginap di rumahnya. Tapi dia mandiri lho soalnya dia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya karena keluarganya di luar kota." Sasuke menghabiskan coca colanya. "Diantara kami bertiga,Shikamaru memang yang paling mandiri soalnya Shikamaru dulu membantu ibunya bekerja setelah ayahnya meninggal." "Oooh!Eh katamu tadi bertiga. Siapa temanmu yang satunya?" "Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Ia sekarang kuliah di Inggris. Tapi,kami masih berhubungan." "Wah wah berarti Shikamaru anak yang berbakti pada orang tua ya." Temari kagum pada Shikamaru setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke tentangnya. Sedangkan,Sasuke kagum pada cara bicara Temari yang tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia senior dari Shikamaru dan dia. Pada siang hari,Sasuke pulang dari kampus mengendarai motor. Ia lepas kendali sehingga motornya menabrak trotoar di jalan. Tubuh Sasuke berguling-guling dan dipenuhi darah. Antara sadar dan tidak,Sasuke melihat Temari. "Aishiteru,Temari. Maaf aku tidak seberani Shikamaru hingga kamu menjadi miliknya."ucap Sasuke lirih dan akhirnya dia menutup matanya. 5 menit kemudian,polisi mengevakuasi kecelakaan maut tunggal yang dialami pemuda malang ini. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit,Sasuke dinyatakan meninggal dunia karena mengalami luka yang sangat parah di dadanya. Namun tidak separah luka di jiwanya. Setelah itu,pihak keluarga dihubungi setelah perawat menemukan identitas Sasuke di dompet Sasuke. Kini Sasuke telah kehilangan perasaan dan nyawanya. Tapi Sasuke merasa bahagia dengan keadaan ini karena dia tidak lagi memikirkan masalah duniawi. Pagi hari,jasad Sasuke dimakamkan. Temari menangis di prosesi pemakaman Sasuke. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa pertemuannya kemarin adalah pertemuan terakhir dengan orang yang memendam perasaan padanya itu. Shikamaru berusaha tegar namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah menghubungi Naruto dan Naruto shock setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Rasa cinta Sasuke kepada Temari selamanya akan menjadi angan-angan sebab tidak ada ketertarikan Temari untuk membalas cinta Sasuke. Meskipun cintanya begitu tulus,tapi hati sang gadis tidak bisa menerimanya. Kini Sasuke pergi untuk selamanya bersama cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**END**

**8998fans-uzuhina :Cerita yang saya buat kali ini memang singkat tapi saya ingin memberi amanat bahwa jika kita sudah tahu cinta kita akan bertepuk sebelah tangan sebaiknya jangan kita rasakan terus menerus. Berusahalah untuk menjalani hidup ini dengan menerima kenyataan yang ada. Kebanyakan nih readers orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena dia tidak menerima kenyataan. Well,happy reading and happy new year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATAS NAMA CINTA**

8998fans-uzuhina :Maaf ya update saya kemaren jelek banget soalnya aku buru2 mau besok aku ada urusan kali ini saya buat cerita kalian senang

**DISCLAIMER :NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PROLOG :Kisah cinta tragis dan bahagia**

**CHAPTER 2 :KEJAMKAH AKU?**

Entah mendapat mimpi apa,sepasang suami istri yang merupakan keluarga Uzumaki (keluarga ningrat) hendak menjodohkan putrinya dengan keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan keluarga kerajaan. Sang putri bangsawan bernama Uzumaki Kushina dinikahkan hanya karena perjanjian kerajaan. Dan perjanjian itu tentulah Kushina harus segera mengandung dan anaknya menjadi milik kerajaan sehingga Kushina tidak ada hak untuk anaknya bila dikemudian hari dia dan Namikaze Minato,putra Raja,bercerai.

Meskipun Minato tidak jahat,tapi Kushina tidak menyukainya. Pasalnya,Kushina sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Shinji Nagawashi. Kushina tidak peduli karena sudah terlanjur cinta. Namun perjodohan tidak terelakkan. Kushina benar-benar ditunangkan dengan Minato. Alhasil setelah pertunangan itu,dia menangis semalaman. Kushina tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang dia tidak tidak dikenal seperti itu walaupun dia seorang pangeran.

Kushina takut bila dia menikah dengan Minato,dia tidak bisa mencintai Minato dengan utuh. Terlebih dia seorang yang keras kepala walaupun kelihatan lembut dari luar. Pagi harinya,Kushina yang bekerja sebagai pemilik restoran di pinggir pantai menemui Shinji yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer sekaligus wartawan di pantai. "Hai Kushina!Ohayou."sapa hanya tersenyum kecil. Dahi Shinji mengkerut. "Kenapa bidadariku?"Kushina terdiam. Shinji membelai rambut Kushina namun Kushina mengelak. "Tidak biasanya Kushina seperti ini."batin Shinji. Tidak lama kemudian,Kushina berlari dan menangis. Shinji mengejar Kushina. Ia berhasil mencegat Kushina pergi. "Coba ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Aku bisa bantu kamu semampuku."

"Shinji,kuyakin jika aku menceritakan masalahku padamu kamu tidak akan bisa membantuku."Shinji mengenggam tangan Kushina erat saat Kushina hendak menjauh darinya. "Kushina,kita pernah berjanji untuk saling jujur karena kita sudah sehati meskipun belum bersatu. Aku ini kekasihmu dan aku berhak mengetahui apa-apa yang dialami olehmu selama jauh katakanlah."Kushina menatap mata Shinji. "Orang tuaku telah menjodohkanku dengan Pangeran Konoha dan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengannya."jelas Kushina.

Mendengar itu,Shinji tertegun. "Ya Tuhan,kenapa bisa seperti itu?Apa salahku?" "Kata ayahku,dia sudah terikat perjanjian dengan kerajaan sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan. Sedangkan aku adalah anak satu-satunya." Shinji mengepalkan tangannya. "Sungguh biadab Kerajaan Konoha menjodohkan anaknya dengan dirimu hanya karena menginginkan penerus kerajaan."gumam Shinji. "Jadi kamu mengetahui apa isi perjanjian itu?"tanya Kushina dengan mata terbelalak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi aku punya firasad tentang isi perjanjian itu."jawab Shinji. Kushina memandang ke arah laut. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan mencintai Pangeran Konoha sampai aku mati karena cintaku hanya untukmu. Tapi aku rela kalau dia mencumbuku supaya Kerajaan Konoha itu puas!" Lagi-lagi Shinji tertegun. "Kamu mau menyerahkan tubuhmu begitu saja padanya?"Kushina mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa Shinji. Lagipula,setiap pasangan yang menikah sudah pasti ingin secepatnya memiliki anak. Tapi aku berjanji Shinji aku tidak akan mencintainya dengan tulus. Dalam arti kata aku akan mempermainkannya."Shinji tidak menyangka kekasihnya ini mau berbuat jahat kepada calon teman hidupnya.

Sementara,didalam kamar yang megah,seorang pemuda melihat cincin yang disematkan Kushina pada tangannya saat pertunangan. Dialah Minato. Walaupun berusia muda,tapi dia sudah sakit-sakitan. Hal itu membuat Raja tidak mengangkatnya sebagai Putra Mahkota karena keadaannya dan Raja meminta adik perempuannya yaitu Tsunade untuk memangku jabatan Raja bila dirinya mangkat karena Minato sama seperti Kushina :anak tunggal. Sehingga Raja menginginkan Minato menikah secepatnya agar dirinya memiliki keturunan supaya bisa menjadi penerus tahta yang sesungguhnya. Minato kemudian menatap ke arah jendela. "Seperti apa ya pernikahanku nanti?Apa pernikahan itu akan indah?"batin Minato.

Minato teringat kalau dirinya menderita penyakit yang mematikan yaitu gagal ginjal dan dirinya hanya mampu bertahan selama 1 tahun, Itu berarti dia harus segera menikah dan memiliki anak kalau Raja masih mengharapkan keturunan darinya. Sementara Kushina berciuman bibir dengan Shinji. Ia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini bersama Shinji tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Namun Kushina tetap merasakan kenikmatan dari ciuman yang diberikan Shinji padanya. "Aku ingin sekali bila malam ini aku menjadi milikmu."bisik Kushina ditelinga Shinji.

Shinji langsung mendorong tubuh Kushina pelan. "Aku tidak mau mengotori kesucianmu." Kushina cemberut. "Mengapa kamu seperti itu,Shinji?Bukankah malam nanti orang tuaku tidak ada dirumah sehingga tidak perlu dikhawatirkan?" Shinji merangkul Kushina. "Kushina,meskipun orang tuamu tidak ada dirumahmu dan aku nanti menemani dirumahmu tapi aku tidak mau berbuat dosa."Kushina tersenyum. "Wah ternyata kamu masih takut dosa !" Shinji nyengir kuda. Kushina bersandar di lengan Shinji manja.

"Kata ibuku,Pangeran Minato tidak akan berumur panjang. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Setelah Pangeran Minato mangkat,aku boleh menikah denganmu.'Kan ibuku tahu tentang hubunganku dengan dirimu. Makanya kamu jangan berpaling dariku." Shinji mengangguk. "Iya, akan menunggu dirimu sampai kapanpun." Lalu Shinji mengantar Kushina pulang. Kushina buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah karena takut ketahuan ayahnya. Shinji geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan seorang Uzumaki Kushina.

Memang Kushina baru menyelesaikan pendidikan S-1 pada tahun ini. Pada umumnya masyarakat menamatkan pendidikan S-1 pada usia 23-24 tahun. Tapi Kushina menyelesaikan pendidikan S-1 pada usia 22 tahun. Sedangkan Shinji sudah berusia 23 tahun saat menyelesaikan pendidikan S-1 tahun ini. Keesokan harinya pada malam hari,Kushina makan malam dengan Minato. Kushina menjaga jarak dengan calon suaminya itu. Minato malah tersenyum. "Pernikahan kita hanya seminggu dari makan malam ini. Saya mengaku senang bisa mendapatkan jodoh sepertimu."ujar Minato. Kushina memutar bola matanya bosan. "Saya juga senang Yang Mulia berkenan makam malam dengan saya."balas Kushina.

Minato mengira Kushina juga senang dijodohkan dengannya. Padahal,malapetaka akan menanti jika dia benar-benar menikahi Kushina. Pasalnya,dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya hanya dijadikan Raja untuk memperoleh penerus kerajaan. Usai makan malam,Minato dan Kushina berdanza. Kushina berpura-pura lembut pada Minato sehingga Minato semakin hanyut dalam cinta. Kushina kemudian menghentikan danzanya karena teringat momen dimana dia berdanza dengan Shinji. Sementara,Shinji masih sibuk memotret dan dia mendapat bayaran dari orang yang bersedia menggunakan jasanya untuk mengabadikan momen bahagianya.

Ia teringat saat memotret Kushina yang sedang mengenakan bikini berwarna pink ketika liburan musim panas sewaktu SMA. Shinji masih menyimpan foto itu walaupun bernada porno. "Mungkin Kushina sedang bermimpi indah tentang diriku."batin Shinji. Paginya,Kushina memberikan gaji kepada para karyawannya. Tiba-tiba,seorang karyawan membawa kabar padanya. "Nona,Tuan Minato mau bertemu dengan Nona."lapor karyawan itu. "Oh suruh dia masuk."ucap Kushina rada malas. Karyawan itupun kemudian mempersilahkan Minato untuk masuk ke dalam kantornya. Minato masuk dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Hai Kushina!Ohayou."sapa Minato. Kushina melirik pada Minato. "Silahkan duduk Yang Mulia."kata Kushina datar. Minato duduk di hadapan Kushina. Ia menatap Kushina dalam-dalam hingga Kushina merasa risih. "Maaf Yang Mulia. Saya sedang sibuk. Saya harus mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan saya lagi."ucap Kushina enggan berinteraksi dengan Minato. "Tapi aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan 'kan?" "Hn." Minato tersenyum senang dan dalam hati berteriak kegirangan. Kushina pun mengetik satu berkas di laptopnya. Minato menunggunya di dalam ruangan Kushina sampai selesai. Setelah itu,Kushina mengajak Minato jalan-jalan.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan kebahagiaan bersama seorang perempuan yang akan menjadi milikku. Meskipun hal itu takkan lama."ujar Minato. Mata Kushina nanar. "Eh kenapa aku begini?Bukankah aku seharusnya bersikap dingin terhadapnya?"batin Kushina. Minato menatap ke arah laut. "Wah indah sekali lautnya. Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku berlibur ke pantai."gumam Minato. Kushina terkejut mendengar kata-kata Minato. "Apa?Kamu belum pernah kepantai sebelumnya?" "Iya. Saya ini berfisik lemah dari lahir. Saya suka sakit-sakitan meski tidak mengganggu prestasi saya. Ketika berusia 11 tahun,dokter memvonis saya terkena gagal ginjal. Saya disarankan untuk melakukan operasi dan kerajaan sudah pasti menyanggupinya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada ginjal yang cocok untuk saya dan keluarga kerajaan tidak ada yang berkenan untuk mendonorkan ginjalnya pada saya. Yah mungkin sudah suratan nasib."

Timbul keprihatinan di hati Kushina. Tapi Kushina berusaha menghilangkannya. "Aku tidak boleh merasakan kasihan padanya!Tidak boleh!"teriak Kushina dalam hati. Minato tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Kushina. Kushina menerimanya saja. Sementara,Shinji sibuk mengetik berita yang akan dimuat ditelevisi dan diacara Headline News. Ia terbayang pada Kushina lagi. "Ah dia pasti sekarang sedang bekerja atau sedang berkencan dengan Pangeran Minato."batin Shinji. Sementara,Kushina diantar lagi ke kantornya lalu Minato pulang ke kerajaan. "Huh akhirnya lega juga Yang Mulia Minato pergi."batin Kushina. Kushina pun terbayang Shinji. "Oh Shinji aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu."gumam Kushina. Kushina berencana untuk bertamu ke rumah Shinji sore hari nanti. Sore hari,harapan Kushina terkabul karena Shinji tidak lembur. Shinji begitu senang karena Kushina bertamu kerumahnya meski hatinya meragukan kesetiaan Kushina.

"Oh ya Shinji. Kalau undangan pernikahanku sudah dicetak,aku akan memberikannya padamu. Aku menghendaki kamu datang ke pernikahanku. Tapi jangan menangis ya pas acaranya. Hehehe!"ujar Kushina. Shinji mengangguk mantap. "Hmm!Kebetulan teman-teman persku akan meliput pernikahan kalian. Soalnya kamu 'kan nanti diangkat sebagai putri disana."kata Shinji. "Aku lebih senang menjadi putri di istanamu ini ketimbang menjadi putri di Istana Konoha."balas Kushina. Shinji mencium hidung Kushina. "Hehehe!Hidungmu yang bangir itu membuatku kangen terus denganmu." Kushina ikut tertawa. Lalu Shinji memutar film dan menonton di tvnya. Kushina duduk di sampingnya sambil mengambil kacang mete yang ada di meja makan.

"Aku jadi teringat guyonan teman-teman kita waktu SMA. Ada seorang nenek-nenek yang menyuguhkan kacang mete di meja makannya. Terus seorang anak memakan kacang mete itu. Ternyata kacang mete itu bekas dari coklat yang diemut nenek dan tidak dicuci lagi saat dimasukkan ke dalam toples. Alhasil anak itu sakit perut."tutur Kushina. Shinji tertawa mengingat guyonan yang dibuat teman sekelasnya waktu mereka SMA. "Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa SMA lagi. Apalagi pas Hari Valentine. Aku ingat sekali kita bertukar kado. Kamu memberiku kado sebuah gaun mahal berwarna putih seperti gaun pengantin yang kamu beli dibutik Mitarashi sementara aku memberimu jas hujan yang kubeli dipasar Minggu. Aduh." Shinji menahan geli teringat tukar kado di Hari Valentine tersebut.

Shinji dan Kushina pun begitu antusias menonton film yang diputar Shinji karena film itu adalah film action. Kushina sangat menyukai film action sehingga Shinji membelinya demi sang kekasih. Usai menonton film action,Kushina membuatkan sirup untuknya dan Shinji. Shinji tersipu malu ketika Kushina memberikan sirup padanya. "Oh ya bagaimana nasib gaun pengantin yang kubelikan itu di hari Valentine?Kalau jas hujanmu,lumayan untuk dimusim hujan. Jadi kupakai saja." "Ya kusimpan. Barangkali bisa kugunakan pada saat resepsi." Mata Shinji menerawang mendengar kata 'resepsi' yang diucapkan oleh Kushina.

"Seandainya resepsi pernikahan itu adalah Uzumaki Kushina dan Shinji Nagawashi. "batin Shinji. Kushina memandangi cincin pertunangannya yang mirip dengan cincin pertunangan Minato karena cincin mereka sama-sama terbuat dari platina. Kushina ingin sekali membuang cincin ini jauh-jauh. Tapi tidak akan mungkin.

"Kalau misalnya nih Minato mati dan kamu akhirnya menikahiku,apa kamu akan menyuruhku untuk membuang cincin pertunanganku dengan Minato?"tanya Kushina iseng. "Tidak. Malah aku akan menyuruhmu untuk memakainya karena aku tidak akan cemburu dengan orang yang sudah mati."jawab Shinji. Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shinji. "Sungguh?" "Sungguh!" Kushina langsung mencium bibir Shinji. Shinji terkejut dengan respon mendadak Kushina. Kushina menepuk lengan Shinji. "Ah jangan sok terkejut begitu!'Kan kita sudah biasa."ucap Kushina. Shinji menggaruk kepalanya. "Err!Tapi responmu cepat sekali." Kushina tertawa. "Hahaha!Dicium begitu saja sudah gugup apalagi kalau sampai berada di ranjang." Shinji menghela nafas. "Kalau itu tidak usah dibilang dong.'Kan urusan ranjang bukan antara aku dan kamu tapi antara Pangeran Minato dan kamu pas malam pertama." Kushina baru ingat gara-gara hanyut dalam perasaan. "Benar juga ya. Aku 'kan nanti jadi istrinya. Tapi tidak akan lama kok. Paling-paling hanya sampai 1 atau 2 tahun soalnya umur Pangeran Minato pendek." "Tapi tidak tahu juga Kushina. 'Kan usia manusia hanya Tuhan yang tahu sampai kapan pastinya." Kushina lagi-lagi membenarkan kata-kata Shinji. Malam hari dirumah,Kushina teringat kata-kata Shinji yang mengatakan bahwa usia manusia hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Itu berarti belum tentu Minato berumur pendek. Tapi prediksi dokter tidak pernah salah.

Sementara Minato melakukan cuci darah di rumah sakit. Ia teringat kata-kata dokter lagi. "Masih bisakah aku untuk melihat anakku sekiranya aku dan Kushina benar-benar menikah?"batin Minato. Minato sebenarnya disarankan dokter untuk tidak stress memikirkan penyakitnya. Hanya saja Minato tidak mau menjadi beban pada Kushina dan anak mereka nanti jika Tuhan menitipkan seorang buah hati padanya. Setelah proses cuci darah,Minato mengirim sms pada Kushina.

TO :MY PRINCESS KUSHINA

FROM :MINATO

Hello Her Royal Highness!How do you do?

Minato senyam-senyum membayangkan Kushina membalas smsnya. Tidak lama kemudian,datang sebuah balasan dari Kushina.

TO :HRH,PRINCE MINATO

FROM :KUSHINA

Hello juga!Maaf agak menunggu lama. Saya baru pulang dari kantor. Kabar saya baik. Bagaimana kabar Yang Mulia?

TO :MY PRINCESS KUSHINA

FROM :MINATO

I'm fine. Sekarang saya baru selesai menjalani proses cuci darah. Selamat bersenang-senang di rumah.

TO MINATO

FROM :KUSHINA

Ya selamat bersenang-senang di rumah sakit. Get will soon,His Royal Higness!

Minato menitikkan air mata saat membaca sms dari Kushina. "Aku tidak akan mungkin get will soon seperti katanya."gumam Minato. Minato kemudian mencari foto Kushina di handphonenya. Ia senang sekali ketika melihat foto Kushina ada di handphonenya. Mereka berfoto saat pertunangan. Kushina terlihat bahagia di dalam foto itu. Ia mengira kalau Kushina bahagia karena akan menjadi putri Kerajaan Konoha. Padahal perkiraannya salah. Kushina bukanlah perempuan yang mengincar harta dan tahta. Ia adalah seorang perempuan yang menginginkan cinta sejati dan cinta sejatinya bukan Minato. Hanya saja Minato tidak tahu. Sementara Kushina melihat gaun pengantin yang dibeli Shinji di lemarinya. Malam hari,Kushina menunjukkan gaun pengantin itu pada ayah dan ibunya. "Wah kamu dapat gaun pengantin darimana?"tanya ayah Kushina. "Aku membelinya waktu kuliah pa. Sebenarnya aku mau membeli gaun biasa. Tapi aku malah tertarik dengan gaun pengantin."jawab Kushina berkelit. Ayah dan ibu Kushina percaya saja. "Papa,mama,boleh nggak kalau aku memakai gaun pengantin ini dihari pernikahanku. Bukankah kerajaan membebaskanku untuk memilih gaun pengantin?" "Boleh saying asal ada slayernya. Apa kamu beli slayernya juga?" "Ya iyalah ma!'Kan satu paket dengan gaunnya." Ayah dan ibu Kushina sangat senang karena mereka mengira Kushina sudah mencintai Minato. Padahal tidak ada cinta untuk Minato dari Kushina. Sementara,Minato telah memberikan semua cintanya pada Kushina. Ia pun berdoa semoga Kushina adalah cinta pertama dan cinta terakhirnya. Hari terus berganti. Undangan pernikahan sudah dicetak dan disebarkan pada para bangsawan. Rakyat Konoha begitu menantikan pernikahan yang akbar itu. Akhirnya tibalah pesta pernikahan. Saat pemberkatan pernikahan,Minato dan Kushina memakai pakaian adat Jepang. Para pers sibuk meliput pernikahan terakbar di abad ke-21 itu. Minato dan Kushina melakukan prosesi pernikahan dengan santai meskipun Kushina masih terpikir Shinji. "Datang nggak ya Shinji ke pernikahanku?"batin Kushina.

Ia kemudian meminum arak setelah resmi sebagai suami-istri. Lalu,Kushina menggandeng Minato berjalan menuruni tangga kuil sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah rakyat Konoha yang berjejer di pagar kuil sambil mengibarkan bendera Kerajaan Konoha. Minato dan Kushina terlihat serasi walaupun sebenarnya Kushina hanya berpura-pura. Minato bahagia sekali karena telah memperistri Kushina dan mencium bibir Kushina untuk pertama kalinya. Ia membayangkan keindahan yang akan dialaminya bersama Kushina. Sementara Kushina merasa bahwa inilah awal derita yang dia rasakan setelah tinggal bersama Minato. Tapi Kushina bangga karena Kerajaan Konoha melantiknya sebagai putri kerajaan. Diacara resepsi pada malam harinya,Shinji datang ke pernikahan Minato dan Kushina. Ia percaya diri ketika berpapasan dengan Minato dan Kushina.

"Yang Mulia,perkenalkan dia Shinji. Ia adalah sahabat terbaikku."kata Kushina. Minato pun berjabat tangan dengan Shinji. Shinji agak ciut akan pendiriannya untuk tetap mencintai Kushina selamanya karena melihat wajah Minato yang lebih tampan darinya. Minato terlihat lebih muda darinya walaupun dia tahu Minato sudah berusia 29 tahun. Itu berarti dia jauh lebih tua dari Kushina. Setelah itu,Shinji berlalu. Ia tidak akan memaksa Kushina untuk tetap mencintainya. Ia berharap Kushina bisa mencintai Minato dengan sepenuh hati seperti Kushina mencintainya. Shinji tidak mau merusak rumah tangga orang lain hanya karena cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Kushina. Usai pernikahan,Kushina langsung dibawa ke istana oleh orang tuanya. Sehingga Kushina tidur di kamar pengantin yang ditujukan untuknya dan Minato. Lalu Kushina berpura-pura merayu Minato sehingga Minato terpancing untuk membalas rayuan Kushina yang menggunakan gerakan itu.

Malam ini Minato dipuaskan dengan pelayanan Kushina yang sebenarnya tidak dari hati. Kushina berharap supaya dia memiliki anak dan perjodohan usai.

Sementara,Shinji menatapi malam di pinggir pantai. Terbayang senyuman manis Kushina padanya. Terbayang juga semua kenangan manis mulai dari awal berjumpa sampai menjalin hubungan dibenak Shinji. Entah mengapa Shinji tidak mampu melupakan Kushina. Ia bahkan semakin mencintai Kushina. Keesokan harinya,Kushina menemani Minato di istana karena Kushina mengambil cuti di kantornya. "Oh ya katanya kamu punya restoran di pinggir pantai?"tanya Minato. " itu saya dirikan sendiri waktu saya kuliah."jawab Kushina.

"Memangnya kamu mengambil jurusan apa?" "Manajemen." "Oh!Pantas kamu pintar sekali berbisnis. Kalau saya mengambil jurusan komputer." "Wah berarti Yang Mulia pintar mengoperasikan komputer." "Tidak saya biasa disuruh Yang Mulia Raja untuk mengetik surat perintahnya."Kushina tertarik mendengar penuturan Minato.

"Berapa umur Yang Mulia sekarang?"tanya Kushina."29 tahun."jawab Minato. Kushina terbelalak mendengarnya. "Ah kamu tidak perlu terkejut. Saya memang terlihat masih muda sekali. Padahal sudah tua. Hehehe!" Kushina menatap Minato dalam-dalam.

"Pantas saja kerajaan mencarikan jodoh untuknya. Ternyata usianya sudah hampir kepala tiga."batin Kushina. Minato menatap ke arah jendela. "Matahari ternyata terang sekali. Saya jadi teringat waktu bersamamu di pantai."ujar Minato. Kushina ikut menatap ke arah jendela. "Iya ya. Jadi kangen pantai. Hehehe!"Minato menghirup udara. "Eh jangan menghirup udara di kamar. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."ucap Kushina. Minato tersenyum ke arah Kushina. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya." Kemudian mereka berganti pakaian.

Setelah itu,mereka sarapan pagi di ruang makan istana. Minato melirik ke arah Kushina. Sedangkan Kushina kembali bereaksi dingin. Sebenarnya Kushina hanya bersandiwara saja supaya Minato tidak menaruh curiga padanya. Setelah sarapan pagi,Minato duduk di halaman belakang istana bersama Kushina. "Inilah tempat dimana saya sering berpikir. Saya bisa pintar karena suka memikirkan sesuatu disini sendirian tanpa pelayan."ujar Minato. Kushina memandangi halaman belakang istana itu. "Ternyata halaman depan dan belakang bagus sekali."komentar Kushina.

"Semua hal saya pikirkan kecuali cinta. Saya baru memikirkan cinta sejak kamu dijodohkan dengan saya." Hati Kushina tersentuh mendengar kata-kata Minato barusan. Begitu hebat cobaan yang diterima Minato sehingga Minato mungkin tidak sampai hati untuk mencintai seseorang. Minato tersenyum ke arah Kushina. "Kalau kamu sendiri,pernah nggak memikirkan cinta?"tanya Minato. "Oh um pernah tapi hanya dikhayalan saja. Saya pernah mengkhayalkan bercinta dengan seorang pangeran."jawab Kushina.

Minato tersenyum manis hingga terlihat sangat tampan dimata perempuan. "Tuhan ternyata menjadikan khayalanmu nyata." Kushina tersenyum tipis. Meskipun seribu pangeran mencintainya kalau pangeran itu bukan Shinji,dia tidak akan mencintai pangeran-pangeran itu meski mereka jauh lebih tampan dari Shinji karena hati Kushina tertambat pada kelembutan Shinji. Minato mengelus pipi Kushina.

Wajahnya memerah karena baru kali ini dia mengelus wajah perempuan. Kushina mulai merasakan kegoyahan akan pendiriannya disebabkan Minato juga selembut Shinji. Tapi Kushina menghentikan belaian di wajahnya. "Jangan ah. Tidak enak kalau dibelai di halaman. Nanti ada yang lihat bisa malu."ucap Kushina. Minato mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman belakang Istana Konoha. "Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam?" "Ah bosan di dalam." "Ya sudah kita disini saja sampai kamu bosan." "Nah sekarang saya sudah bosan di halaman belakang." "Ya sudah kita ke balkon." Lalu Minato dan Kushina berjalan ke balkon. Mereka kemudian duduk di balkon. "Wah aku bisa melihat kota Konoha dari atas sini!"seru Kushina. Minato tersenyum. "Kushina,kalau seandainya kita memiliki anak,kamu mau laki-laki atau perempuan?"tanya Minato tiba-tiba."Terserah Tuhan saja."jawab Kushina. Minato tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina. "Kok terserah Tuhan?" "Ya iyalah!'Kan kita punya anak nanti karena kehendak Tuhan." Minato mengiyakan ucapan Kushina didalam hatinya. "Berarti usiaku juga kehendak Tuhan."batin Minato. Kushina menghirup oksigen dari balkon istana. Minato pun mengikutinya. "Nah kalau disini menghirup udara segarnya,bolehlah." Minato senang karena Kushina memberitahunya tadi. Minato merapatkan duduknya sehingga dia bisa melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kushina. Kushina meresponnya dengan baik. Ia tidak menolak walaupun hatinya berkecamuk. "Mudah-mudahan aku cepat hamil jadi aku bisa menjauh dari dia."batin Kushina. Sementara Shinji kembali bekerja di tv. Ia harus melewati hari-harinya dengan berat. Bulan pun berganti. Matahari sudah tidak seterang dulu lagi bagi Shinji. Ia agak tegang saat bekerja dan terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Teman-temannya pun bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda ramah ini? Tapi Shinji berusaha untuk memendam perasaannya. Sementara,seisi Istana Konoha gembira karena mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kushina positif hamil. Minato hampir menitikkan air mata setelah Kushina mengecek dirinya. Kemudian kabar gembira ini diwartakan oleh wartawan istana. Mendengar itu,Shinji semakin sedih. Ia tahu Kushina tidak akan bisa menepati janjinya untuk mempermainkan Minato karena Kushina kini tengah mengandung anak Minato.

Meski tengah hamil muda,namun Kushina tetap menjalankan bisnisnya di pinggir pantai. Tiba-tiba,dia mual-mual ketika mengingat Shinji. "Mengapa aku jadi ilfeel saat mengingat Shinji?Apa jangan-jangan karena aku mengandung anak Minato?"batin Kushina. Tapi Kushina tetap menjalankan usahanya yang telah dirintis kurang lebih 4 tahun itu.

Suatu hari,Kushina bertemu Shinji pada sore hari saat pulang bekerja. Shinji melihat perubahan dari bentuk tubuh Kushina. "Kudengar kamu hamil sekarang."kata Shinji. "Iya,hamil muda."balas Kushina. "Andai dia mengandung anakku."batin Shinji. "Aku senang sekali karena sandiwaraku berhasil. Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah sandiwara. Kecuali kehamilanku ini."ujar Kushina. Shinji tidak menyangka kalau Kushina hanya bersandiwara. "Mengapa kamu lakukan itu Kushina?" "Karena aku mencintaimu Shinji dan orang tuaku tidak melarangku untuk menikah denganmu kalau Minato meninggal. Keluarga Kerajaan pasti memaklumiku." "Tapi kamu jangan berharap hal yang belum tentu terjadi Kushina!Aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku tidak akan setega itu jika aku jadi dirimu. Aku akan berusaha mencintai pasangan hidupku meskipun berat. Kushina,tidak ada orang yang mau disakiti dan Minato bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Suatu saat dia pasti tahu sandiwaramu." Shinji berlari tapi berhasil dicegat Kushina. Kushina menempelkan kepalanya di punggung Shinji. Ia menangis. "Shinji,aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk kebahagiaanmu. Sebab aku tidak mau cinta kita musnah hanya karena perjodohan ini. Kuharap kamu mengerti Shinji."

Shinji membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Kushina. "Kushina,aku berterima kasih karena kamu mencintaiku. Tapi aku kasihan bila perasaanmu kamu gunakan untuk menyakiti orang lain."Lalu Shinji melepaskan pelukan Kushina. Ia mempercepat gerak larinya sehingga Kushina tidak bisa lagi mengejarnya. Kushina menghapus air matanya sambil menyebut nama Shinji pelan. Tidak lama kemudian,Minato menjemput Kushina. Kushina terdiam selama di dalam mobil.

Sejak itu,Kushina sering merenung. Minato sering memperhatikannya namun dia tidak enak hati untuk menanyakan masalah yang menimpan Kushina. Ia pun memilih aksi diam. Sementara,usia kandungan Kushina terus bertambah dan Kushina rajin memeriksakan kandungannya ke ahli juga memeriksakan kesehatannya ke rumah sakit dan ternyata kenyataan pahit harus diterimanya karena penyakitnya bertambah parah. Tidak ada yang dipintanya kini kecuali bisa melihat anak pertamanya lahir. Saat Kushina hamil 7 bulan,Minato mengajak Kushina ke suatu tempat dengan membawa sandang dan pangan menggunakan mobil sewa. "Kita mau kemana?"tanya Kushina. "Kita akan sampai di tempat usahaku."jawab Minato. Kushina baru tahu kalau Minato punya 'usaha'.

Namun dia tertegun saat mereka berhenti di sebuah panti asuhan yang megah. Mereka turun dari mobil. "Inilah usaha saya. Usaha menuju surga. Kamu mendirikan restoran dan saya mendirikan panti asuhan."kata Minato. Kushina baru mengerti kalau Minato membawa sandang dan pangan dalam jumlah yang banyak untuk disedekahkan pada anak-anak yatim piatu yang ada di panti asuhan itu. Kushina ikut membagi-bagikan sandang dan pangan sebagai wujud rasa syukurnya karena 2 bulan lagi anaknya akan lahir. Mereka pun makan bersama dengan para anak yatim piatu itu. Kushina membayangkan jika dia tidak segera menikah dengan Shinji setelah Minato meninggal,maka anaknya akan sama seperti anak-anak itu walaupun bedanya anaknya akan tinggal di istana yang megah. "Yang Mulia,sepertinya Anda sudah biasa berinteraksi dengan mereka."kata Kushina."Iya mereka sudah seperti bagian dari hidup saya. Biasanya setiap menjelang Waisak,saya datang ke panti asuhan ini. Saya berbagi bersama mereka seperti halnya Buddha pada anak yatim piatu yang berada di sekitar istananya."balas Minato. Kushina terharu karena Minato memiliki hati yang mulia seperti kedudukannya. "Ya Tuhan,aku harap anak ini semulia ayahnya."batin Kushina sambil mengelus perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian,mereka kembali ke istana. "2 bulan lagi akan ada tangis bayi di keluarga ini. Saya senang sekali karena keluarga kerajaan bertambah jumlah anggotanya."ujar Kushina berbasa-basi. "Tapi anggota keluarga kerajaan juga akan berkurang."respon Minato. Kushina menjadi sedih bila mengingat usia Minato yang tidak akan panjang. Tapi bukankah dia berharap Minato cepat mati supaya dia bisa bersatu dengan Shinji? Kushina digeluti kebimbangan sejak dia bersama Minato di dalam Istana Konoha. Ia mulai ada perasaan takut kehilangan Minato yang sebenarnya lebih baik dari Shinji. Sementara Shinji tidak bisa melupakan Kushina. Ia masih memikirkan Kushina yang selalu ada di dalam khayalannya. Namun Shinji tetap menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ketika melihat kontak di hp,Shinji teringat Kushina. Ia dulu sering menelepon Kushina. Tapi sekarang dia tidak akan mungkin begitu. Beberapa hari kemudian,Kushina meminta tolong Minato untuk mengetik pekerjaannya. Minato membantunya dengan senang hati. Kushina kagum melihat kemampuan Minato dibidang komputer. Tiba-tiba,Minato terbatuk-batuk. Kushina rada panik melihatnya. Tapi Minato mencegat Kushina untuk beranjak dari ruang kerja Minato. "Tetaplah disini. Saya baik-baik saja."Kushina luluh karenanya. Tapi dia khawatir. "Semakin lama aku semakin mengkhawatirkannya. Sampai-sampai aku tidak terbayang Shinji lagi. Oh Tuhan,andai aku bisa melihat masa depan aku pasti bisa mengantisipasinya supaya hari itu tidak terjadi."batin Kushina. Minato kembali konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan Kushina. Setelah itu,dia mengeprint ketikannya. "Wah terima kasih Yang Mulia!Saya senang Anda bisa membantu saya." Minato tersenyum dengan mengisyaratkan kata 'sama-sama' di dalam matanya. Keesokan harinya Kushina memberikan pekerjaanya pada sekretarisnya. Ia menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mengurus semuanya. Kushina pun menjalani hari-harinya sambil berusaha konsentrasi pada kegiatannya. Ia tidak boleh hanya memikirkan perasaannya saja. Dibulan ke-9,Kushina seharusnya bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Tapi hal yang terjadi tidak terduga. Minato masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh di lantai sehingga Minato harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Kushina menangis. Ia membutuhkan Shinji sekarang. Tapi dia tidak mungkin menelepon Shinji supaya Shinji datang ke rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba,ketuban Kushina pecah saat beranjak dari ruang tunggu. Permaisuri yang menemani Kushina di rumah sakit segera membawa Kushina ke ruang UGD. Sementara,Shinji tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas yang ada di rumahnya. Ia langsung terbayang Kushina. Ia berfirasad kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kushina. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Kushina tengah berjuang melahirkan anaknya sedangkan Minato tengah berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Hanya saja Shinji tidak tahu kabar tentang Kushina lagi. Akhirnya,Kushina melahirkan dengan selamat. Anaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kushina mengambil secarik kertas yang ditulis Minato kalau dia menginginkan anaknya diberi nama Uzumaki Naruto pada Permaisuri. Permaisuri menangis setelah membaca kertas itu. Malam hari Minato baru sadar. Saat itu,Kushina dan Permaisuri datang ke ruang rawat Minato sambil membawa bayinya. "Minato,anak kita sudah lahir."bisik Kushina. Minato menitikkan air mata saat melihat buah hatinya sudah lahir. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"tanya Minato lirih. "Laki-laki."jawab Kushina. Kushina memberikan bayinya pada Minato kemudian Minato mencium bayi merah itu. Kushina mengambilnya lagi. "Apa dia sudah punya nama?" "Sudah. Uzumaki Naruto. Permaisuri menyetujuinya." Minato merasa bahagia karena bisa melihat putranya. "Ananda,Ananda tidak boleh nakal kalau kamu sudah besar. Patuhilah Ibunda. Ayahanda berdoa semoga kamu bisa menjadi anak yang baik."pesan Minato. Kushina menangis mendengar kata-kata Minato yang terbata-bata. Tidak lama kemudian,dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan. Minato memegang tangan Kushina. Dokter memeriksa Minato. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana keadaan Yang Mulia Pangeran?"tanya Permaisuri. "Maaf,Yang Mulia. Kami tidak bisa menolong nyawa Yang Mulia lagi."jawab dokter. Kushina dan Permaisuri pun menangis. Sementara Minato berusaha untuk tetap tegar. "Ibunda,apakah Ayahanda Raja sudah diberitahu?"tanya Kushina. "Sudah tadi. Tapi dia baru tiba dari Jerman besok."jawab Permaisuri. Kushina menatap ke arah bayinya. Ia tidak bisa membendung dukanya. Tiba-tiba,Minato memejamkan matanya. Dokter langsung meminta suster untuk membawakan alat kejut listrik. Kushina dan Permaisuri diminta untuk keluar oleh suster. Ternyata,Minato tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Permaisuri pingsan mendengar bahwa Minato telah meninggal dunia. Kabar duka ini terdengar ke seantero negeri. Rakyat Konoha yang mengagumi Minato turut berduka atas kematian putra tunggal Raja dan Permaisuri ini. Tapi tersiar kabar bahagia juga kalau Kushina telah melahirkan cucu Raja dan Permaisuri hasil pernikahannya dengan Minato. Shinji turut berduka cita atas kematian Minato. Tapi terbuang ruang untuknya kembali pada Kushina. Setelah kematian Minato,Kushina diangkat sebagai keluarga inti kerajaan karena telah melahirkan keturunan Minato. Sedangkan Naruto,anak tunggal Kushina dari Minato,menjadi pewaris tahta kerajaan selanjutnya. Dipinggir pantai yang damai,Shinji melamar Kushina. Pada hari selanjutnya,mereka menemui orang tua Kushina.

Orang tua Kushina setuju asalkan Shinji berjanji untuk menjaga Kushina selamanya. 3 bulan setelah lamaran,Shinji menikahi Kushina. Berbeda dengan pernikahan sebelumnya,pernikahan Kushina yang kedua kalinya ini tidak semewah pernikahan pertamanya. Tapi Kushina bahagia karena akhirnya bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya. Apalagi ditambah dengan Naruto yang menambah kebahagiaan keduanya meski Naruto bukan buah dari pernikahan keduanya.

**END**

**8998fans-uzuhina :Maaf ya kepanjangan. Kalau susah dibaca,dimaklumin aja. Thanks for your reviews.**


End file.
